


when the pushing comes to shove

by a_venoir



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_venoir/pseuds/a_venoir
Summary: Jongin asks Sehun to wear lip gloss. Sehun doesn't like the lip gloss but he likes the way Jongin looks at him when he's putting it on.





	when the pushing comes to shove

**Author's Note:**

> _you push me to the edge, make it hard to take a breath_[Δ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5Imbi8OFqE)  
> -for [this prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/7411.html?thread=2896883#t2896883)  
> -i.e. jongin has a thing for sehun wearing make-up

The first comment is casual enough that Sehun doesn't think much of it.

"Have you ever worn lip gloss before?" Jongin asks while flipping through a magazine on Sehun's bed. 

Sehun glances up from the math homework he'd spread across the floor. "No, have you?"

"Nope." Jongin turns to the next glossy spread, ignoring the curious glances of his best friend.

Sehun stares for a moment because _what the hell_ and his eyes linger on the tufts of hair peeking out from under the band of Jongin's snapback. Jongin's hair has begun to curl and Sehun is already looking forward to stealing his hat and making fun of his hat hair.

He smirks to himself as he looks back down at the spread of papers. "Okay, whatever then."

 

 

The second comment is a little harder to ignore because Jongin is actually holding a tube of lipgloss out to him.

"What is this," Sehun stares at the hot pink tube, wondering if some of Jongin's sister's things fell into his backpack. Or maybe this is the start of some ridiculous dare.

His brain still hasn't quite woken up, and before 8am is too early for trying to fathom the things that Kim Jongin does.

"It's lip gloss."

Sehun rolls his eyes, because _DUH_. "Of course I know it's lipgloss, asshole. I'm just wondering what I'm supposed to do with it."

Jongin bites his lip. And that's the first sign that something's up. _Usually_ Jongin bites his lip when he gets shy, but he _never_ bites his lip around Sehun unless he wants to ask for something.

(And last time it had been "Hey Sehun, let's sneak into Krystal's pool while they're away and go skinny dipping," so Sehun's more than a little apprehensive.)

Sehun intends to wait it out, leave whatever Jongin is burning to tell him until a sensible hour (like lunchtime) but he soon gets impatient with Jongin hovering over his desk. "What is it?"

Jongin hesitates, before nudging the lip gloss at him again."You said you'd never worn lipgloss before, so I thought maybe you'd like to try?"

Sehun desperately wracks his brain trying to remember their previous conversation, wondering how on earth Jongin would have gotten that idea. To be honest he can barely remember anything about that day at all, except that he had to graph quadratic curves for their AP Math class.

"Huh," he finally manages at last. Jongin still can't quite meet his eyes, looking to the side and the legs of the desks around them, and then it hits him that _Jongin isn't joking._ "But we're in school."

"No one's even here yet."

Sehun glances around at the empty classroom, warily scanning for the presence of any classmates, but they're alone. He looks back to Jongin, and he can't even believe he's considering doing this, but Jongin looks so awkward, like he actually _really wants_ to see Sehun cover his lips in the sticky pink goop. Like he actually _needs_ to see Sehun embarrass himself.

And Sehun's never been very good at saying no to Jongin.

"It's gonna look dumb and everyone's going to find out." He says, hoping that Jongin will give up before he gives in.

But Jongin knows him too well for that.

"What, you scared?" Jongin's grin is cocky and infuriating, and Sehun grabs the tube out of his hand without thinking.

" _Fine._ "

 

 

"How is it?" Jongin whispers about ten minutes into their first class. Normally Sehun would snap at him for talking during class, but their teacher has stepped out of the room to photocopy some worksheets, so he lets it go.

Sehun smacks his lips. It's not that bad, if he's being honest. Fortunately none of their classmates seem to have noticed that Sehun's lips are pinker and glossier than normal and even though the artificial cherry is a bit overpowering, it's not entirely unpleasant.

But even more than that, he liked watching Jongin's face as he applied it. 

It had been strangely thrilling to see Jongin so focused, watching Jongin's eyes follow his clumsy swipes. He felt a lump lodge in his throat when Jongin eyes lingered on the swell of his lips, and he can still feel it - that strange mixture of fear and excitement. 

It felt like in that moment Jongin was really looking at him. Jongin was always looking at him, but never like _that_ ; like every little movement was important, like he was trying to memorize his face and his hands in a few seconds. Like Sehun was someone exciting and _different._

And Jongin's gaze is the same now, watching as Sehun licks his lips nervously, and Sehun's getting tingles under his skin again. 

"So?" Jongin prods. He looks a bit expectant, like he already knows that Sehun is going to say that he likes the gloss (and he actually kind of does). But Sehun **hates** it when Jongin figures out what he's feeling before he can figure it out for himself. 

So instead Sehun says "It tastes like shit," laughing at Jongin's shocked expression and then turning back around just as their teacher enters.

 

 

Nothing gets past Byun Baekhyun.

"Sehun, are you wearing lip gloss?" He asks as he and Sehun wait for their turn to play volleyball. Baekhyun leans over slightly and squints at Sehun's face.

"N-no," mumbles Sehun, immediately covering his mouth. Jongin had convinced him to put on more gloss during lunchtime ("It's already gone from all your lip licking," Jongin had whined), and because no one had noticed before, Sehun had recklessly applied it more liberally than he had the first time. 

But now he's regretting it.

Baekhyun's eyes widen and he points rudely. "You totally are!" He looks a bit _too_ excited and Sehun's never going to hear the end of this, will he?

"Are what?" Jongin asks, catching the last bit of the conversation as he joins them. His team must have just finished playing because he's still out of breath and he's clutching a half empty water bottle.

(Sehun tries not to stare at the droplets clinging to his hair or the sheen of sweat across his chest.)

"Sehun's wearing lip gloss!" Baekhyun tells Jongin gleefully, and they both turn to him.

Sehun feels a bit uncomfortable with all the attention, and he shifts uncomfortably under Jongin's stare. He's sure that his face is bright red, but hopefully he can blame it on the warm-up run they did earlier. He raises his hand a bit higher so it's covering his lips more fully.

But then Jongin's hand is on his, drawing it away from his face and exposing his pink lips. 

Sehun's face is flaming.

"His lips are naturally that pink. You've never noticed?" Jongin lets go of Sehun's hand, but it still feels hot. 

"Really?" Baekhyun doesn't sound too convinced, and he looks at Sehun again. 

"Can you guys stop staring at me?" Sehun protests weakly, but neither of them listen to him.

"Why are you staring at his lips anyway?" Jongin nudges Baekhyun over as he slides between them and Baekhyun shoves him back. "Oh, Baek, remember how you were asking me about meeting that singer friend of mine..."

Sehun tunes out the rest of the conversation, preferring to slump against Jongin and watch their classmates fumble around the gym. He's not sure if he wants to kiss Jongin for diverting Baekhyun's attention, or kill him for being the reason all of this started in the first place. 

He only hopes that Baekhyun won't remember this later.

 

 

Sehun and Jongin have a silent agreement to never talk about the times that Jongin drags Sehun into the bathroom in between classes to watch him apply make-up. At first it's just an assortment of lip gloss, but soon Jongin is coaxing Sehun into trying mascara and adding thin swipes of eyeliner near his waterline. Sehun refuses to use eye shadow or anything conspicuous at school, but he lets himself get talked into trying more noticeable make-up when it's just the two of them at Jongin's house.

"My lashes are clumping together." Sehun groans as shifts on Jongin's bed. The mirror is just far enough away that he has to perch awkwardly on the edge of the mattress to see what he's doing. His hand trembles and it leaves a black smudge underneath his left eye. "This is so dumb."

A hum is the only indication that Jongin has heard; he's too busy staring to bother thinking of a reply.

Sehun's lips are bubblegum pink today and smell like watermelon. His eyeliner is a bit smudged after his attempts with mascara, but it makes his eyes look a bit smokey and dark. There's a light dusting of blush over his cheeks and the tinge of pink emphasizes the sharp cut of his cheekbones. It makes him look delicate and he likes the doll-like way his lashes curl from his eyes. Sehun spits into a tissue and uses it to wipe away the smudge of mascara.

Once he's satisfied, Sehun chucks the tissue into the trash and picks up the mascara once more. He feels Jongin's hand on his wrist before he sees it. His fingers curl around Sehun's hand, guiding the mascara through his lashes, and Sehun's not sure what he's more afraid of -the mascara jabbing him in the eye or Jongin noticing his racing pulse. Jongin's chest is warm against his back, and his leg presses lightly against Sehun's. There's that uncomfortably familiar feeling of something lodged in his throat again, and he thinks it might be his heart. 

Jongin's eyes aren't helping either. His gaze is intense even through the reflection, lips parted as he carefully applies the black liquid. Instinctively, Sehun starts to turn away once they make eye contact, but Jongin grabs his jaw and forces him to look forward. "Don't move, it'll smear again." He mumbles against Sehun's temple, face coloring. 

Sehun flushes too, but he keeps his head steady, only nodding slightly to show that he heard. It's still a bit embarrassing to have someone staring at his face so closely, but this is _Jongin_. They've been friends forever, and he _knows_ Jongin. The warmth of his hands and the rough patches of callouses are familiar to him, and even gentle brush of Jongin's sleeve against his cheeks feels like something he already knows.

Once Jongin pulls back his hand, he lets out a small sigh of contentment.

"I knew it would look good on you." He drags a thumb under Sehun's lower lip, wiping away some of the excess gloss. It feels unbearably hot in Jongin's room and Sehun is a bit dizzy from scent of artificial watermelon. Jongin's eyes are still dark with the promise of something, but his movements are still a bit hesitant as he coils his arms around Sehun's waist. Sehun leans back, trying to say with his body the best he can that he _wants this._ His boney shoulders fit nicely against Jongin's chest, and Jongin's breath is so hot against his neck. His lips are so close that Sehun can feel the dampness that comes with every exhale.

But despite all the hints that he's _trying_ to give out, Jongin still doesn't seem to get it.

So Sehun tugs one of Jongin's hands up to his face. It's the one he used to wipe at Sehun's lips because he can still see traces of gloss on Jongin's thumb, pooled in the creases around his fingernails. Then -without thinking- Sehun laps at the gloss. 

The watermelon doesn't taste as good as it smells. In fact, it doesn't really taste like anything at all. The only thing he can taste is skin and sweat. He peers up at the mirror while he drags his tongue along the tendons in the back of Jongin's hand. He meets Jongin's gaze through his lowered lashes and Jongin was right that the mascara suits him. 

For a few moments Jongin simply stares at Sehun in shocked fascination, following the movement of Sehun's tongue as he worries his own lip. But then he cranes forward, using his hand to tilt Sehun's head and guide their mouths together. Sehun's gloss slicked lips stick to Jongin's dry ones, and there's an audible smack as the two come together.

He turns a bit to the side so that he has better access to Jongin's mouth. Sehun parts his lips in a silent invitation, and Jongin is quick to accept, pushing his tongue between his lips. First he licks filthily into Sehun's mouth, curling his tongue into the crevices. Then he licks along his bottom lip, smearing the pink gloss against his tongue.

"It doesn't really taste like watermelon," Jongin remarks against the nape of his neck, and Sehun chuckles breathily.

Jongin trails kisses down the side of Sehun's throat, hiking up Sehun's t-shirt as his mouth descends. Sehun can feel traces of lipgloss and saliva marking him and mixing with the sweat. Jongin's lips linger at the end of his collarbone, lips moulding around the bone. But once Jongin's got Sehun's shirt bunched up to his armpits, he swoops down to press kisses to each of Sehun's ribs, and Sehun exhales brokenly with each mark of affection. 

Jongin tugs Sehun into his lap so he can reach lower on Sehun's body, now lightly sucking on the skin right below his navel. "Oh god, you'd look so god in lace," he murmurs into Sehun's skin, and Sehun gasps as Jongin rubs his thumbs over his hipbones, nudging his finger under the waistband of his pants. The tips of his fingers graze Sehun's cock and he shudders as Jongin strokes at the head. The gentle touches are too light to be satisfying and all Sehun wants is for Jongin to grind his palm into the front of Sehun's boxers. But Jongin keeps his fingers soft and Sehun kisses him through his irritation, nipping at Jongin's lip in an attempt to goad him into applying more friction.

"J-Jongin," he whimpers, pushing back into Jongin's arms. He's not sure what he wants, only that he wants _more._

Sehun helps Jongin take off his pants, both sets of hands fumbling at the button until Sehun can shimmy out of the tight jeans. Soon Jongin's pants join his on the floor, and then their shirts follow.

Sehun settles back into Jongin's arms, enjoying the way their bare skin sticks and their bones knock together.

"Sehun, I need you to-" Jongin breaks off in a groan when Sehun rocks back against him. His face looks wrecked, and Sehun isn't much better. His mascara and eyeliner are smudged and although the gloss is nearly gone from his lips, the skin around his mouth is smeared with pink. 

"Wait," Sehun leans forward until he can grab the tube of lipgloss from Jongin's dresser. He pushes Jongin down on the bed, and clamors over his legs until he's straddling his thighs. Jongin moans at the brief rub of friction, and he's pushing up his hips in search of more. But Sehun presses his hips firmly against the bed. 

"Sehun, what-" His brows knit in confusion. He tries again to buck his hips up, but once again Sehun's hands are there, pushing him flush against the mattress. Frustrated, he whines impatiently.

"Shut up," Sehun huffs, he pushes Jongin's hips down again, and once he's sure that Jongin won't move he lets them go. He untwists the lipgloss, and looks down at Jongin as he reapplies the sticky liquid. 

And Jongin has that look in his eyes again. The one that makes Sehun feel wanted and makes his gut spike with heat. He moves the brush in lazy swipes, purposefully layering it thick on his lips. It clings to the curve of his mouth, threatening to drip, and Sehun rubs his lips together until it's spread more evenly. Jongin's hands are curled around his thighs, and they steady him as he caps the tube and chucks it back on the dresser. 

Jongin sighs as Sehun pulls his cock from his boxers. He rubs his hands over the length a few times, enjoying the way that Jongin's head tips back as he gasps. But he put on lip gloss for a reason, and he's not going to let this end in a simple hand job. 

He doesn't break eye contact as he lowers his mouth, stretching his lips over the head of Jongin's cock with a smack. Instead of making the glide smooth, the gloss makes Sehun's lips stick and his mouth covers Jongin with a stutter. 

He sinks down until Jongin's dick bumps the back of his throat, and he wraps his fingers around the remaining length. He pumps his hand in time with the bob of his head, relishing the way that Jongin jerks at the contact. Jongin's hips shudder upwards, and this time Sehun lets him. The push of his hips starts off slowly, but soon Jongin is snapping his hips up into Sehun's slack mouth, groaning at the tug of Sehun's lips around him. 

Sehun stills Jongin's hips long enough that he can pull his mouth off. Jongin hisses the heat is replaced with cool air, but then Sehun is tonguing the head, coiling around the tip and then lapping down the sides.

"Fuck," Jongin whispers when Sehun licks at his slit, lapping up the pre-cum there.

Jongin looks like he's close to the edge, and god that just makes Sehun feel it even more, clumsily trying to rub his aching cock against something as the heat between his thighs spikes. 

Noticing Sehun's rocking movements, Jongin reaches forward until he can cup the bulge in Sehun's boxers. He strokes Sehun through the fabric, and Sehun wants to get mad over the way Jongin smirks in response to the moans that slip through the younger's lips, but he can't stop gasping long enough to say anything. The fingers dig into the head of his cock and for a moment Sehun is too lost in pleasure to remember to continue his administrations, but finally he remembers -leaning down to slip Jongin's dick in his mouth once again.

Sehun groans around the length in his mouth when Jongin peels down his boxers, Jongin's talented fingers finally working against bare flesh, tugging at him and pulling even more obscene noises from him. He knows they're both at the edge now; Jongin's hips are snapping forward messily, quick and desperate, and Sehun's thighs are quivering, barely able to keep himself upright.

And then Jongin twists his wrist just right and Sehun is tumbling over, bucking his hips into Jongin's hold on last time before spilling into his palm. A groan reverberates through his throat, and he pulls Jongin over with him, Jongin spilling down Sehun's throat with a muted whine.

Trying to be polite, Sehun swallows, but he immediately regrets it after the thick salty taste coats his mouth. Grumbling, he crawls on top of Jongin, melding their mouths together until the heavy taste disappears in saliva. 

He's sweaty and he feels so _gross_ but he also feels so content and warm. The heat in his gut has lowered to a comfortable simmer, and the tingles dancing beneath his skin refuse to go away. He smiles as he tucks his head into the crook of Jongin's shoulder, curling his hand against Jongin's ribs.

"That was good but-"

Sehun waits for Jongin to put his foot in his mouth and ruin the moment.

"Can you call me oppa next time?"

He rolls his eyes and sweetly knees Jongin in the dick.


End file.
